


Broken Promise

by Dont_Hug_Me_Im_Extremely_Scared



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), After Party, Caught Sticky Handed, Caught red handed, Daddy Material, M/M, Makkachoke on that MakkaCOCK, New Year's Party, Seduction, Submissive Victor, Teasing, dominant yuuri, technically not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Hug_Me_Im_Extremely_Scared/pseuds/Dont_Hug_Me_Im_Extremely_Scared
Summary: Victor made a promise he new he couldn't keep...now he has to pay the price."If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This actually isn't smut...well I don't think it is( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 

    

_**~~~~~~~** _

**_"I'm sorry babe, but I don't think I can go to the New Year's Eve party tonight. I'm not feeling well."_ **

**_"No worries. I'll just hold you close and watch the fireworks as the night goes by._ ** **_Come now Yuri, let's go get some rest."_ **

**_"I love you, Victor."_ **

**_"I love you too, my little Katsudon."_ **

**_~~~~~~~_ **

**_T_** he black haired male rustled and turned in the queen sized bed, his arms and legs landed on an empty space as he unconsciously positioned his body in an awkward angle.

The feeling of the cool satin sheets against his warm skin sent shivers up Yuri's spine. Groggily opening his eyes, a sudden sense of realization slapped the young male in the face. With heart pounding furiously and eyes opened wide, Yuri frantically searched the hotel beds for a particular silver haired man.

Seeing that the second bed was still neatly made, clearly left untouched, Yuri could have sworn that Victor's warm body was once lying right beside him, both arms wrapped around his waist spooning him as he peacefully slept through the night....unless.

Yuri shook his head, shaking away the thought of Victor, the love of his life, abandoning him for a New Year's celebration.

Hopping off the soft mattress, Yuri slowly tip-toed over to the shut ensuite bathroom door; his breathing was slightly erratic and his body slightly shook in fear that no one would be inside.

_**'Please be in here Victor. Please!'** _

Taking a deep breath, the black haired male's hand met with the cold, shiny, golden metallic doorknob. Twisting it slightly, the sound of the lock clicking open echoed throughout the dark eerie bathroom.

Just like Yuri had feared, there was no one inside but the cold chill of darkness himself.

Yuri's heart, if possible, began beating even faster while panic soon flooded his conscious as his mind began replaying a simple line.

**_'Victor, where are you?'_ **

******_~~~~~~_ **

**_12:06a.m. New Year's Day_ **

**_~~~~~~_ **

**_V_** ictor stood at the door of his shared hotel room. The New Year's Eve party was a ball, but no matter how many times he laughed and danced that night, deep down inside he was still disappointed that his urge to party was stronger than his need to take care of his significant other.

A sigh of relief escaped the silver haired male's lips. Finally, he was back at his hotel room, and surely Yuri was still sound asleep: just as he had left him.

Taking out the key card from his pocket, Victor gasped in surprise.

The front door seemed to be already unlocked.

Surely he had locked the door when he left earlier, unless...

Victor quickly pushed away the thought of his beloved Yuri suddenly waking up in the middle of the night, only to find himself all alone out of his head.

Stepping through the front door, Victor gently pushed it shut behind him; he didn't want to make any unnecessary sounds just in case his beautiful Yuri was indeed sleeping. A small frown painted the older male's lips as he looked around the living room.

Something was different.

The musty smelling aroma of gingery crisp wine flooded Victor's nostrils; something he didn't remember before. Gingerly scanning the open area around him, Victor's eyes soon landed upon a single lit candle placed on top of a well polished mahogany table in the middle of the room. It's dull yellow light flickered along with the dusty pastel moon, illuminating just enough light so he maneuver his way around without bumping into anything.

A sense of gratitude momentarily washed over Victor, yet he knew that he was in big trouble.

Following the trail the light brought forth, Victor slowly made his way towards the master bedroom; its door closed signaling that just maybe Yuri was still asleep after all.

Victor nears closer to the door, his heartbeat dramatically increasing as he reached for the golden knob. Quietly pushing the door open, worried grey-blue eyes scans the insides of the dark room; focusing intently on the neatly made queen sized beds!!!???

 ** _'Back so soon?'_** a taunting voice spoke from behind.

A bead a sweat trickled down the side of Victor's forehead as his Turquoise eyes widened in shock.

Slowly turning around, he froze in fear like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck.

Facing Victor stood Yuri leaning against the shiny wooden table top, wearing nothing but charcoal colored panties, the words _'bring me champagne'_ was printed in large golden letters on the backside, and a black studded choker attached around his neck.

 _ **'You know....you had me**_ very _ **worried last night.'**_ Yuri confessed, his chocolate colored eyes leaving Victor's frozen form as his pointer finger drew circles around the rim of the glass, _**'I truly believed that I was going crazy to be thinking that you abandoned me here just to go to that silly little party, but now I see my suspicion was actually correct.'**_

Victor blinked in surprise, there was no point in lying now.

 _ **'I'm sorry...'**_ Victor's voice, barely a whisper, trailed off while the male in front of him gave a soft chuckle.

 ** _'I know you are, baby, but...it's going to take a lot more than just saying 'sorry'.'_** Yuri pouted, setting the glass of sparkling liquor down before sashaying his way over to Victor, _**'Honey, look at me. You left me here all alone like this with nothing to satisfy my needs with. But now my deer. Since you are home for good, I think it's about time that we finally get to play.'**_

Yuri's right hand reaches Victor's shirt collar, his slender fingers wraps onto the base of his tie. Yuri pulls his tie forward, forcing the silver haired male's head down to his; their lips hungrily smashing together.

Victor shuts his eyes, groaning in satisfaction as he tastes the remnants of the sour beverage from off of Yuri's tongue.

Both males continue tasting and exploring each other while loud booms of fireworks began to paint the ashen grey outside.

A faint smile brightens Yuri's face as he places his left hand on Victor's chest, gently pushing him back against the bedroom door; his right leg forces its way between Victor's, carefully pushing them apart. A sharp gasp escapes the silverette's throat as he felt Yuri's hips slowly grinding upon his own.

 _ **'Do you like that, babe? Do you like feeling how ready I am?'**_ Yuri purrs; his warm breath caressing the crook of Victor's neck, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Victor opens his mouth to but soon shuts it when he feels teeth roughly nibbling on his bottom lip.

 _ **'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue.'**_ he teases, dragging his hot, wet tongue along Victor's jawline and peppering his throat with soft kisses.

Victor whimpers in response, his knees soon buckling underneath him as his face eventually meets the level of Yuri's crotch. Victor moves his head forward, gently brushing his nose against Yuri's visible bulge. Moans and groans floes through the younger male's lips as he gyrates his hips against the silverette's face. Victor smiles, his tongue licking the soft fabric of Yuri's panties as he began to 'succ' and pull on the black material.

Seeing that his partner, flushed and panting, was caught up in his own pleasurable fantasy, Victor slips his fingers underneath the lace underwear, slowly dragging them down until he feels a hand preventing him from lowering them any further.

 ** _'Oh no no no. Only I get to remove these.'_** Yuri taunts, wrapping both hands around Victor's shirt collar.

The silver haired male stands up, head cocked to the side, for this behavior was never known in Yuri, as he lets the smaller boy lead him into the master bedroom.

Another pop of fireworks bursts through the air, lighting up the room with bright greens, oranges, and yellows.

_**'Yuri, are you~'** _

**_'No Victor, I'm not drunk. Maybe a little tipsy, but I'm fully aware of what I'm doing.'_ **

The tone of Yuri's voice, slightly annoyed yet playfully, slices though the air, as he pushes Victor onto the bed.

A short surprised gasp escapes his lips while he falls backwards; his body soon sinking into the soft mattress, the cold comforter sending goosebumps up his warm skin.

Sitting up with support from his elbows, Victor looks up at Yuri's half naked form. Giving a toothy smirk, Yuri crawls his way up on top of the silver haired male, pushing his back back onto the bed as their mouths meet once again for yet another feverish kiss. 

Victor's hands claps around Yuri's waist, resulting in a muffled moan to rumble inside the smaller male's chest.

A smug smirk forms on the silverette's lips as his fingertips gently brush the strings of his partners panties; his fingers pulling them down until the waistband is just below his ass.

Yuri groans loudly as he felt Victor slap his bum; his brown lust filled eyes staring back at the older male with a look of distaste.

 ** _'Well that wasn't very nice.'_** he hisses, straddling the male's waist, _ **'I told you only I can take these off. Now, since you had your fun, I think it's only fare....if I had mine.'**_

Yuri chuckles darkly, pulling out a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs, a bottle of lube, and a small purple butt plug.....

**_'I guess I can say...A new year, a new me.'_ **

 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
